Hearing devices can be adapted for communicating wirelessly with external units or external devices. Therefore hearing devices need some sort of antenna. Nowadays in particular hearing aid devices can comprise an antenna for communicating wirelessly with external devices. When two hearing aid devices are used by a user, for example in a binaural hearing system with one of the hearing aid devices at each ear of the user, each of the hearing aid devices is preferably adapted to transmit a wireless signal to the corresponding hearing aid device arranged at the other ear, e.g., in order to simultaneously change settings of the two hearing aid devices. Such hearing aid devices can also communicate with other external devices, e.g., a tablet pc, a personal computer, a mobile phone, such as a SmartPhone or any other external device that is adapted for wireless communication.
It is known to use wireless technology standards for exchanging data over short distances by using short-wavelength radio transmissions, such as Bluetooth applying the ISM band from 2400-2800 MHz.
Hearing devices, in particular, hearing aid devices are very dense applications. Hence when an antenna is integrated into a hearing aid device there are specific requirements that need to be considered, such as the size and position of the antenna. These specific requirements are particularly relevant for hearing aid devices with implant parts which are implantable into the body of a user and adapted to wirelessly communicate with the external part of the hearing aid device, e.g., for a hearing aid device with a cochlear implant, as these kind of hearing aid devices may comprise two antennas.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution for including two antennas in a hearing aid device.